Happy Birthday!
by misstory5120
Summary: Happy Birthday to who? And what could happen the day before?
1. Suprise

Happy Birthday!

So, this is my first story. Hopefully, I'll do well. There will be multiple chapters. I DO MOT OWN DENGEKI DAISY.

Teru was picking out weeds outside with Kurosaki.

"Teru, you're ditching school tomorrow,"

"Why would I do that? _Go bald kurosaki."_

"Cause the day after that is Riko's birthday and we need to get her a dumb gift,"

"Her birthday!" Teru said with an excited face. "Okay, I'll definitely ditch school tomorrow. How old is she turning?"

"How would I know, let's just say she's turning 101,"

"Go bald Kurosaki."

Next day…..

"I'm ready Kurosaki; let's go to the store,"

"Get in."

- That's it, sorry it's short, my computer's battery is running low, The next chapter will be better and hopefully funnier. So, I did Riko's birthday so that Kurosaki and Teru can have their time together. Also, cause I have no story for Teru's birthday. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Preparation

I DO NOT OWN DENGEKI DAISY

In the car…

"So Kurosaki, what are we getting for Riko?"

"I don't know, that's the reason why I brought my servant here duh. You get the gift."

"Fine, you pay,"

"Huh? You dare to boss your master?"

"If you pay, I'll clean up your whole apartment for a week,"

"Really? Okay then, I'll pay. _My place was getting dirty."_

At the store….

There are jewelry, food, clothes, electronics, and souvenirs inside the store. Teru and Kurosaki start looking around.

"Ooohhh, look Kurosaki, there's a pretty necklace that has Riko's birth stone on it. Let's get her that,"

"Nah, just get her this CD,"

Teru with a grouchy face and is about to make Kurosaki go bald, "I thought I was supposed to get the gift,"

"Well never mind, just get her this. You are my servant and is supposed to listen to me."

Teru jumps on to Kurosaki…. she pulls out chunks of hair. "GO BALD KUROSAKI!"

"OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH!"

_Swish…_

"I'm sorry master," said Teru, now a Japanese leek, bowing "Please forgive me."

"We're getting this CD,"

"Yes master,"

"And you have to clean up my place for two weeks now. _I'm really gonna go bald."_

"Yes master,"


	3. Party

I DO NOT OWN DENGEKI DAISY

At the party…

_Knock knock…_

"Open up you old hag!"

_The door opens…_

Riko with an evil grin and a baseball bat, "Come in, but who called me an old hag?"

"Kurosaki did,"

"He did, thanks for telling me Teru…"

WHACK…

The party for Riko's birthday begins. Teru is there, Kurosaki, who has a big lump on his head, is there, chairman is there, and master.

The chairman, all lovey, "So you came Kurosaki…"

HIT

Kurosaki walks away.

"How mean, but that was a really powerful hit,"

"Shut up,"

Dinner is here….

Everyone is eating beef stew that the master made…

"This is very good, thanks for making it for my birthday,"

"No problem Riko,"

Teru, with stew stuffed in her mouth, "Seriously master, this is deli..."

WHACK... Teru mouth full of stew falls out back into the bowl.

Kurosaki says, "Don't talk with food in your mouth,"

"Forgive me master,"

"I don't, now you have to clean my place for 3 we…"

PUNCH

"Don't insult Teru like that in front of me you got that," said Riko with an evil aura.

"Yes,"

The party ends with Riko play Othello with Kurosaki. Kurosaki keeps winning so Riko starts making Kurosaki and herself drink. Riko gets drunk, and so does Kurosaki. Kurosaki goes back to his place and Riko lies on her sofa. Riko's gifts are all opened next to the table. Chairman and master go back. Teru washes up and jumps onto her bed.

"Gosh, that was some party, but I'm happy for Riko… Ooops! I forgot to do something!"

Teru grabs her phone….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you're enjoying the story. One more chapter left!


	4. Message

I DO NOT OWN DENGEKI DAISY

"I forgot to text DAISY for a while…send. Okay all done."

Kurosaki is at his place lying on the sofa. _Ring._

"Who's that" Kurosaki looks at the screen. "Ah Teru,"

He reads the message.

Teru's message: Hi DAISY, I'm doing fine. Sorry I didn't text you for a while. I just celebrated your acquaintance's birthday. It was really fun. Now, I'm excited for my birthday. So DAISY, I wanted to ask you if you would come to my birthday party. Also, when's your birthday?

_Sighs…beep beep…_

_Ring..._ "Huh? Did DAISY reply back?" Teru reads the message.

DAISY'S message: Hi Teru, I'm glad you're doing fine. I'm glad the birthday party was fun even though I couldn't come. Now to answer both your questions, I wouldn't be able to come to your party. That's because in my opinion, we have the same birthday. The day you sent me your first message. Every time we text each other on that day, I feel like we're right next to each other and that both our birthday's been celebrated in a special way.

"Thank you DAISY,"

Teru closes her eyes…_The kind gentle DAISY. You are also cruel and mean. I've been next to you this whole time and I'm waiting for that message to come true (_I will tell you these things some day)._ When that happens, it is only that very moment, where I will be able to confess my true feeling to you…_

- So that's my story. This is my first one but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
